


That's Dirty

by chasingvictoryx



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: They only have five minutes to themselves and Sasha knows just how to spend it.





	That's Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote on Tumblr from a random sentence generator titled "That's Dirty". Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> *Original posting: September 13, 2016

"Five minutes? Yeah, that’ll do."  
  
     It wasn’t a lot of time, but five minutes was better than nothing. The two rarely got any time alone as it was, and it was too awkward for either of them to show massive amounts of PDA in front of others. Sure, if Sasha wanted to get under her dear sister’s skin, or make Vaughn incredibly uncomfortable, she didn’t mind doing little things just to get a rise out of them, and seeing Rhys’ reaction was priceless so it was a win-win, really.  
  
     She’s already tugging him back to a more secluded part of her lovely abode, and once they’re safely out of view, she wastes no time in lifting up onto the balls of her feet, fingers wrapping themselves into the fabric of his jacket, and lips passionately crashing into his.  
  
     She wasn’t sure what it was about this that she liked so much. Maybe it was the fact that the mere idea of the two of them getting caught got her blood pumping and adrenaline shooting through her veins, or maybe it was the hope of getting her much needed fix, or  _maybe_ it was the fact that she was with  _him_ in general. Absence made the heart grow fonder, after all, and there was no way that she could deny that she missed him while he was away.  
  
     Whatever the case may be, she was enjoying herself; she could only hope that Rhys was, too. Though, from the sounds she was coaxing from his lips, she’d have to say that,  _yes,_ he was. Her heart pounded in her chest as, in the back of her mind, she knew that someone could enter her home at any given moment. It wasn’t just  _someone,_ but  _ **Fiona.**_  That was honestly a scarier thought than any nightmares she’d ever had, and the thought of Fiona not being  _alone_ when she entered was even worse. Still, as terrifying as the thought was, it was also kind of… _thrilling,_ and  _that’s_ what pushed Sasha onward.  
  
     The jacket her fingers had grasped onto ends up being chucked to the floor, and her nimble digits work on undoing the buttons of his shirt before moving south. The confidence of  _not_ getting caught and the secret desire to almost  _want to be,_ makes goosebumps liter Sasha’s skin (but it also may’ve just been because of Rhys caressing said skin) and as she tugs him closer, she makes sure to stay alert– though she’d almost just rather melt into him and throw caution to the wind.


End file.
